¡Bésala ya!
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC/LIMA - Rin y Sesshomaru tienen una pequeña cita donde Jaken contará con los demás youkais - Basado en la canción ¡Bésala ya! de la Sirenita de Walt Disney - R&ROD - SesshRin - MARATÓN!


¡Konnichi wa minna!

Bueno, aquí traigo otro oneshot de la linda pareja SesshRin… Creo que ya me traume un poquito con esta pareja, los oneshot's y los song fic; porque también eso es este FF… La canción protagonista de esta historia es la de _Bésala ya_ de la película _La Sirenita_ de _Disney_... Espero que les guste el FF y me dejen reviews…

Por cierto InuYasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, y al Sirenita le pertenece a Walt Disney…

…

…

_**uUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

…

…

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**¡BÉSALA YA!**_

…

…

-¿¡Sesshomaru-sama!? ¿¡Sesshomaru-sama!?-gritaba una joven de aproximadamente 17 años mientras se paseaba por un gran castillo-¿¡Sesshomaru-sama!?

-Rin-san-salió de las habitaciones contiguas una inuyoukai de cabello rubio y bastante alta-¿esta buscando a Sesshomaru-sama?

-¡Hai! Aya-san…

-Dijo que no tardaría, que solo iba a revisar algunas cosas fuera del castillo…

-¡Arigato!

…

La joven hizo una reverencia y fue hacía la habitación que le había asignado desde hace ya bastante tiempo su señor. Ella iba vestida con un kimono rosa con detalles de flores de sakura en un rosado mexicano unidas por unas líneas café que se supone eran las ramas.

Rin entró a su habitación, estaba adornada como si se tratase de una diosa. Las paredes tenían unos ligeros toques de verde y rosa; una cama con un colchón muy abultado y suave; un gran armario, que contenía una inmensa cantidad de kimonos que le habían regalado; había, de un lado tocador con un gran espejo, en el se encontraba bastante maquillaje, excepto que Rin no le gustaba usarlo, prefería estar al natural; al fondo se veía una ventana que estaba tapado por una cortinas de color rojo para que no penetrase la luz.

Ella se dirigió donde la ventana, para abrirla y poder escuchar el canto de los pájaros mientras veía al horizonte, esperando que pronto llegase su amo. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, en un sueño bastante profundo…

…

…

…

…

_Rin se encontraba sentada junto a Sesshomaru en medio de un parque (en la época actual), hace bastante frío, es de noche y se encuentran observando al luna llena._

…

_-…Etto… Sesshomaru-sama…_

_-¿Si Rin?_

_-Yo… Yo… Quiero, decirle algo…_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Pronto llegara Navidad, y pues… Si no tienes con quien cenar… Me gus…_

_-Con gusto acepto tu invitación…-dijo volteando hacía ella con una ligera sonrisa_

_-Kawaii… Y…_

_-Oye Rin… Yo también tengo que decirte algo._

_-¿Si?_

_-Deja de decirme –sama, que ni que estuviera yo tan viejo…_

_-Hai…-dijo con un poco de tristeza_

_-Y… Confesarte algo…_

_-…_

_-Yo… Tú... Me gustas…_

_-Oh… Sesshomaru-sam… Sesshomaru… También te quiero. Que digo que te quiero, te amo…_

_-Rin…-comenzó a decir el chico de cabello blanco mientras se arrodillaba frente a su enamorada_

_En ese momento comenzó caer nieve. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sorprendidos, en Tokyo nunca había nevado, de un momento a otro se quedaron viéndose a lo ojos el uno al otro._

…

_-Etto…-exclamó la chica aun sonrojada_

_-¡Oh! Rin-comenzó a sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina un a pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo-¿te gustaría que fuéramos novios?-en ese instante abrió la cajilla y se pudo observar que adentro se encontraba un anillo de plata con jade_

_-Sesshy…_

…

_Ya no podían resistirlo más, se besaron, olvidándose del resto del mundo. Era un beso de amor, pasión, locura, deseo, cariño; eran tantas emociones en un beso… Se separaron rápidamente, se observaron el uno al otro. Ambos estaban sonrojados por el frío y el momento, también sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que ellos terminarían de esa manera. Ahora no importaba para nada, así que nuevamente se dispusieron a darse otro beso. Solo que este fue más largo y más fogoso._

…

_Después de un buen rato se separaron, no podían soportar más la falta de aire. Además sus cuerpos se encontraban bastante acalorados gracias a la situación._

…

_-Rin…_

_-Vamos a mi casa, es la más cercana, pero… Mis padres…_

_-Mejor a mi departamento, iremos en mi auto… No te preocupes…_

…

…

…

_Simplemente entraron y comenzaron a desvestirse, ya no resistían, su cuerpo se los pedía a gritos. Pasaron derecho la sala y fueron derecho al cuarto de Sesshomaru. Aunque Rin se sentía un poco insegura, ya que era virgen, no se detuvo ante nada…_

…

_-Te amo…-declaró antes de besar a su enamorada_

…

_Ambos se encontraban en ropa interior. Ella podía observar completamente el cuerpo musculoso del chico de ojos ambarinos mientras él observar la perfecta figura femenina de la joven de mirada inocente. Deseaba hacerla suya, pero no sabía si ella lo dejaría. Sabía perfectamente que ella era virgen; el era casi un experto, ya que en busca de su verdadero amor había experimentado con muchísimas mujeres, solo que…_

…

_-¡Hazlo!_

_-¿Estas segura?_

_-¡Hai! Tal vez no me enseñaron esto, ya que se supone que debería de llega virgen al matrimonio, pero… ¡Es mi cuerpo, es mi decisión!_

_-Mi Rin…-la abrazó-¿Estas segura de esta decisión tan importante?_

_-Hai…_

…

_Sin decir nada más lo tomó por las mejillas y beso los dulces labios de quien la haría tan feliz…_

…

…

…

…

-¡Aaahhh!

…

Ella había despertado de golpe, estaba completamente sonrojada y caliente… ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿Qué significaba? Rápidamente la protegida del Taiyoukai se levanto y fue directo hacía el baño de su habitación, abrió la llave y comenzó a echarse el agua fría en la cara.

…

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Será algo que me dice mi interior?

…

_*** * * TOC – TOC * * ***_

…

-Pase…-dijo saliendo del baño

-¿Rin-san?-se asomó por la puerta un youkai con aspecto de lobo y algo joven

-¿Si, Hiro-san?

-Sesshomaru-sama dice que ya debe de bajar a comer.

-En un momento voy.

-Con permiso

-Propio…-y se cerró la puerta-Tuvo que haber sido un sueño bastante largo para que pasara toda la mañana y Sesshomaru-sama llegara…

…

La chica salió de su habitación y se dirigió sin más al comedor del palacio. En la silla principal se encontraba ya sentado el Inu esperándola para cenar. Su lugar estaba reservado junto al de él. Se sentó y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a comer con un poco de nerviosismo.

…

-¿Rin?

-¿Ha-hai?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, sí… Me siento de maravilla…

…

La cena para Rin le pareció eterna, estaba aún muy nerviosa pro el sueño que había tenido. Su mente estaba perdida pensando en el porqué del sueño. ¿Acaso era cierto que amaba al hijo de Inu no Taisho?

…

-Rin…

-¡¿Hai Sesshomaru-sama?!

-Cuando termines de cenar ve por un abrigo, vamos a salir…

-¡Hai!

…

¿A dónde la llevaría? A pesar de que no era muy expresivo ella se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso y preocupado, haciendo pensar cosas negativas a la chica. Sabía que Sesshomaru había tenido problemas con sus subordinados por llevarla a vivir al castillo que le fue heredado por su padre. Aunque no solo fue con sus subordinados, sino que perdió la herencia de su madre, ya la había desafiado una vez cuando la rescató y poco tiempo atrás vivía con ella en el mismo castillo junto a miles de youkais.

Sin darse cuenta había terminado de comer, así que sin esperar más se levanto de su lugar y corrió a su habitación para tomar una especie de haori rosa y blanco.

Sesshomaru al darse cuenta que su pequeña estaba lista la tomó del brazo y salió con ella del castillo. En el camino Rin había obtenido un color carmín en sus mejillas, pues su señor la iba jalando a un lugar que era desconocido para ella. Tal vez le tenía alguna sorpresa o… ¿se había cansado de ella y la dejaría botada por ahí? Pensar en aquella posibilidad le hizo entristecer y oponer un poco de resistencia.

…

-Llegamos-anunció el inu

-¡Ah!

…

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Frente a ella se encontraba un hermoso lago donde algunos patos y cisnes nadaban, dándole un toque de cuento de hadas al lugar. A la orilla se encontraba un gran bote con Jaken junto. Sesshomaru tomó la mano de la niña y ambos subieron al bote el cual era conducido por el bakemono pequeño.

Las mejillas de Rin estaban tornándose más rojas y los nervios le estaban haciendo comenzar a temblar. El youkai trataba de observar a otro lado para que no se notara se nerviosismo también.

…

-Percusión…-habló por primera vez Jaken hacia los youkai y bakemono que se encontraban en el lugar-Cuerdas… Viento… Letra…-dijo aclarando su garganta.

…

La pareja se extraño de lo que estaba haciendo Jaken, mientras una linda tonada se podía escuchar en aquella hermosa noche.

…

-Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti, no te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae.

…

¿Qué estaba pensando ese pequeño demonio? ¡Era claro que de alguna manera le atraía! ¡Por eso había planeado eso junto con él!

…

-Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya.

…

¿Besarla? Tal vez no era una mala idea, pero no sabía si su protegida le correspondía.

Su mirada se centró en Rin quien se había puesto aún más nerviosa por la letra de la canción del sapo.

…

-Sí, la quieres, si la quieres mírala. Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle. No hay nada que decir, ahora bésala.

…

¡Un beso de Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Eso era imposible! Para él, ella solo era una insignificante humana que le hacía compañía en sus momentos de soledad. Obviamente no significaba nada para él, así que eso era solo una manera de complacerle. ¿Estaba en lo cierto no?

…

-Canten conmigo…-exclamó Jaken pidiendo la ayuda de los demás monstros

-Shalalalalalala…-cantaban todos al mismo tiempo excepto la humana y el inu-¿Qué pasó? Que no se atrevió, ahora bésala… Shalalalalalala… Qué horror, que lastima me da, ya que la perderá…

…

¡Oh no! Rin sería solo suya. Claro, si ella lo decidía así. Aunque el siempre era un salvaje, en aquellos momentos solo deseaba que Rin fuera feliz y si no lo era con él tendría que dejarla ir.

…

-El momento es, en esta laguna azul, pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes. No ha dicho nada, y no lo hará sino la besas ya.

…

Volvió a observar a la pelinegra. Su mirada estaba perdida viéndole a él. ¿Estaba haciendo efecto la canción de su sirviente o era algo que ella deseaba en verdad? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero parecía estar cayendo en su encanto.

…

-Shalalalalalala… ¿Por qué temer? No te va a comer, ahora bésala…

…

¡Si que se lo comería si pudiera! Ella lo amaba desde hacía tiempo, no sabía con exactitud cuando aquel cariño por el youkai se había transformado en amor, pero no le importaba tanto si este le correspondía. ¡Eso era prácticamente imposible!, eso pensaba ella. ¿Él haría caso a la canción y la besaría? No estaba segura de eso, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que él también le estaba viendo fijamente.

…

-Shalalalalalala… Sin dudar, no lo evites más, ahora bésala… Shalalalalalala… Por favor, escucha la canción, ahora bésala… Shalalalalalala… Es mejor, que te decidas ya, ahora bésala…

…

¿Debía hacer caso a la canción? Ya no podía pensar razonablemente al tener a aquella belleza frente a él en una hermosa noche de luna llena. ¡No podía soportar más!

…

-Bésala… Bésala… Bésala… Bésala…

…

Instintivamente los cuerpos de ambos se fueron acercándose hasta fundirse en un fuerte y protector abrazo. El calor que ambos emanaban se volvió uno solo.

…

-¡Bésala! Bésala…-gritaban todos al verlos acercar sus rostros

…

A pocos milímetros del beso, Sesshomaru apartó el rostro dejando a una confundida Rin. Ella se acercó a su señor, lo observó, tenía una cara de molestia. Acaso, ¿solo se había dejado llevar por el momento? ¿No quería nada con ella? Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía el porqué, el medio hermano de InuYasha le había rechazado sin decir ni una palabra.

…

-Gomen nasai, Rin…

-¡Eh!

-No sé cuáles son tu sentimientos y te estoy obligando a…

-Ai shiteru Sesshomaru-sama

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ai shiteru…

-…-no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido

-No sé desde cuando, pero…

-Rin… Ai shiteru mo…

…

Ahora si la había besado. Un beso de deseo y pasión, cariño y amor. Un beso tan significativo y profundo que encantó a ambos e hizo que hasta Jaken sintiera cariño por ambos hasta el punto de pensar que eran sus pequeños que habían crecido confesándose sus sentimientos…

…

…

…

_**uUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**_

…

…

¡Al fin terminé este fic! Y es para el maratón… xD Llevó más de un año de escritura (22 de Febrero de 2008 – 15 de Julio de 2009), se que fue mucho y espero que les haya gustado, porque si me costó un poco de trabajo, jejejejeje… Espero lean otros fics o hayan leído algún otro de este maratón. Nos leemos luego, ¡Matta ne!

…

…

…

_**HAZ FELIZ A ESTA AUTORA MEDIOCRE DE FICS**_

_**SOLO DA CLICK EN EL BOTÓN DE ABAJO Y DEJA TU OPINIÓN**_

_**¡ONEGAI!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
